Titans West: A Chaos Story
by Chocohip2000
Summary: BEHOLD! The newest Teen Titans Team has arrived, living in an underground lair beneath the city of Metal Town, Nevada. We have your new titans with some familiar ones. Will chaos ensue? What will happen? Reviewers get a free pie! COMPLETE. sequel coming!
1. Stuffed Animal Trama Part1

MWA HA! New chapter! MWA HA! Enjoy!

"I'm bored!" Lightning yelled. "I WANNA DO SOMETHING!"

"Well, I want an unlimited shopping spree in England, but we can't have everything, can we?" Adriane snapped.

"Wanna pull a prank?"

"No, not now. We'd need Thunder's strength for the prank I want to pull. And Thunder, Terra, and Lukane went to the market. And Hot Spot went to visit his relatives."

"NO! They can't go to the market!" Lightning said "That was in my dream last night! Something TERRIBLE HAPPENS!"

"What happens?" Adriane screamed.

"FOOD EATS PEOPLE!"

"SUUUUUUUUUUURE!" Adriane rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, we're back." Terra announced walking in the door besides Lukane, who was holding bags of groceries in his arms. Thunder was holding so many bags, he was almost falling on the floor.

"Thunder!" Lightning exclaimed happily "Terra! Lukane! You weren't eaten by food!"

Terra raised her eye brows at Adriane for an explanation.

"Um… a blue rabbit made him say it."

"Okay… since you have magical powers, I'm beginning to think you aren't lying."

"NO, actually…" Lightning tried to say, but Adriane put her hand over his mouth.

"Zip it, zapper." Adriane muttered through her mouth.

"Hey, look what I won at the stuffed animal machine!" Thunder held up a pink, rubber rabbit. "I named Mickey."

"AAAAAWWW!" Terra cooed, seeing it for the first time, and tried to grab it from Thunder's hands.

"NOOOOOOOO MICKEY IS MINE!" Thunder screamed.

"MUST… RESIST… HUGGING… **_SUPER ADORABLE PINK RUBBER RABIT TOY!_**" Lukane jumped in the fight.

"NO! STOP!" Adriane screamed. Everyone froze.

"Thunder, May I please see the stuffed animal?"

"His name is Mickey."

"Okay… may I please see Mickey!"

"Mickey who is the youngest of 40 siblings and lives on a dairy farm with his family in Oklahoma."

"FIIIIIIIIIIINE!" Adriane screamed. "May I PLEASE see Mickey-who-is-the-youngest-of-40-siblings-and-lives-on-a-dairy-farm-with-his-family-in-Okalahoma!"

"Okay… but BE CAREFUL!" Thunder handed the rabbit to her.

"Okay. Now Lightning, you wanted to do something, so hold this as something."

"Fine." Lightning took the rabbit, but carefully, since Thunder was staring at them evilly.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do this…" Adriane began to explain how they were going to share the rabbit, while Lightning, who wasn't interested in the rabbit before, was fascinated by it, because it squeaked when he squeezed it.

"Okay, everyone will get the rabbit for two hours a day. First Thunder, since he won it. Then Lukane, then Terra…"

"ME TOO!" Lightning screamed.

"Wait, you want the rabbit too!" Adriane screamed, and then sighed. "Okay, you last."

"But ADRIANE!" Lightning whined like a 5 year old. "Why la-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ast!"

"Because last is most important." Adriane said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"All RIGHT!" Lightning jumped up for joy. "Adriane think I'm the coolest!"

"But- Never mind." Adriane muttered. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone chimed in.

End of PART ONE! MWA HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Enjoy the rest! (When it comes, that is.)


	2. Stuffed Animal Trama Part2

Disclaimer: Hey, wuzzup? This is Chocochip2000. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I don't own Teen Titans. Please feel free to flame, only because I need them to cook my breakfast. I do own Adriane and Lukane…. Just read this, okay?

ORDER OF STUFFED ANIMAL OWNERS

Thunder

Lukane

Terra

Hot Spot (He came back, saw it, and Lightning wanted his own place because Adriane said sarcasticly that last was best so he is second last.)

Lightening

* * *

Adriane: Hello? Is this thing on? Is this- it is? OH! Oh, okay, so ever since I joined Titans West, life has flipped. LITERALLY! I live in a far-away place. WAAAY far away from my friends and family. But I've still got Lukane. Even if he is my brother and he only likes stalking Terra 24/7. And Terra is my new friend here. And it is fun playing pranks with Thunder and Lightening. I've never been more creative.

But now… sigh I am on the top of a love octagon. For a stuffed animal, you see. Hey, don't get me wrong. I love stuffed animals. And I want all of them to be loved. I even donated mine to charity so they would have good homes and the kids would have hope. Okay, and now, if I could keep everyone together about the whole stuffed animal trauma, I would be A LOT happier.

END OF RECORDING

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE!" Thunder yelled out load. It was 10:00 in the morning, and it was Adriane's turn to cook breakfast. But GUESS WHAT! She wasn't awake.

"Give Adriane a break! She fought really hard last night!" Terra defended her.

The night before, they had all been fighting a monster attacking the park. It had gotten really gory for Thunder and Lukane, but Adriane saved the day! (Me: Girl power! WOO! XD!) She put a spell on it causing it to shrink to the size of the pea. She then handed it to Terra. Terra put the little monster on the ground, and before it could get away, she had SQUASHED IT! XD! Adriane looked fine for the next 5 minutes, but then, suddenly she turned gray within 5 seconds, swayed and fainted. Lukane explained the cycle of the Black cat's powers, and that since it was a full moon, Adriane could fight, but loose consciousness right after. Lightening agreed to carry her home, and she had been asleep ever since.

"Yeah, she saved your butt, Thunder." Hot Spot joked.

"AND SHE IS THE ONE HOLDING MICKEY!" Lightning screamed. Everyone looked over at him with raised eye brows. "…Not that's important…"

"You're right." Thunder sighed and reached for the refrigerator. "I'LL cook breakfast…"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Terra, Lightening, and Hot Spot screamed and ran into front of the fridge to guard it.

The LAST time Thunder "cooked" breakfast, he had made kale juice, which looked delicious, but once they had their first taste, they spit it out on the floor. Thunder was disappointed at this because

He worked hard on it, and

It was his job to also clean the floors.

"I'll wake her up." Lukane got up and went into the Girls Boarding Wing. He came out with a black kitty snoozing in his arms. He threw the cat up and kicked it against the wall.

"Why you little…!" The cat morphed into a girl with straight black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"It's 10:00." Lukane said. "Get your butt in gear."

Adriane started screaming at Lukane. And screaming. And screaming and screaming and screaming. And then she screamed some more about some off topic stuff until she went hoarse and stopped back into her room to get refreshed.

5 minutes later, Adriane was wearing black cargo pants and black, fitted, punk spaghetti strap shirt with an "A" on it and bleach spots, pink paint stains and it had been ripped with a seam ripper. And her hair was up in a loose pony tail so her bangs fell in her face.

"Oh, Addy, guess what?" Terra remembered.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Adriane said dully, slouching.

"You have to give Thunder Mickey." Terra chirped.

"Okay…" Adriane sleepily walked to her room and came out with the pink rubber rabbit.

"THANK YOU ADRIANE!" Thunder thanked her gently grabbing the rabbit.

"Pfft. Whatever." Adriane sulked on the sofa and tried to sneak some sleep, but failed so she turned on the TV.

Lightning went up to Thunder and started begging for the toy, but Thunder resisted by using his powers to throw him across the room and into the trash can as a warning for him to back off.

"God, you don't have to get so homicidal." Lightning said.

"Lighting, get that tomato out of your ear." Adriane yawned changing the channel.

"I can't hear you." Lighting said sarcastically unhooking the tomato from his ear. "I have a tomato in my ear."

Two hours later…

"Lukane, can I have Mickey!" Lightning whined following her into her room "Can I! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Lightning took a deep breath. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

"NO."

"Oh, come on!"

"The ANSWER IS NO! GOD! YOU IDIOT! ANNOY SOMEONE ELSE!" Terra said and put Mickey in a glass case in her room.

"…That's what you are doing?" Lighting's jaw dropped. "You're putting it ON DISPLAY!"

"Yeah, so?" Terra flopped on her bean bag chair and began reading the August/September 2005 issue Girls Life Magazine. "Oh, cool. Some girl named Messenger Cleo got her letter as Letter of the Month." (AN: That was me! XD!)

"Okay, Ms. Wise Gu- I mean GIRL! If you are just going to put Mickey on display, tell ME what to do."

"Go play a prank on Lukane with Thunder and Adriane?"

"Okay."

So Adriane, Thunder and Lighting Vaselined the toilet on Lukane and were chased around by him until Hot Spot got the toy.

So Lighting nagged Hot Spot for Mickey until two hours had passed he got it. Then he started singing for joy and using some really horrible disco dance moves to express his happiness. Then Adriane mentioned how he had used his first 30 minutes dancing and singing off key.

So Lightning went to his squeaking of Mickey.

He squeaked Mickey in the kitchen and entertainment room. And everyone's bedroom. And the bathroom and the garage and the elevator. And the hallways and all around town. Then he went on the roof and dribbled him like a basket ball and shot him threw the basket ball hoop. Or at least tried since he sucks at basket ball so much. Then he started using Mickey as a squeaky trampoline in front of the TV while everyone was watching Napoleon Dynamite. (AN: Rubber pink rabbits have amazingly wonderful durability.)

And then he went into Adriane's room (the one with the stereo system) and started playing The Wheels on the Bus soundtrack while throwing Mickey against the wall. (It made him squeak.) Then Adriane walked in and took Mickey because it had been 2 hours.

"Sorry, Lightning." Adriane sighed. "But it's been two hours."

"Can I have three more minutes?" Lightning asked.

"I already did. I let you have it for two hours and three minutes." Adriane sighed again. "And 54.2 seconds."

"CAN I JUST KEEP IT!" Lightning begged crying pitifully.

"Sorry, but you have to wait until tomorrow." Adriane sighed. "And it's 10:00. So go to bed."

"Okay, fine."

But that didn't mean Lightning was satisfied…

* * *

BY TA WAY… I will take some suggestions. BUT THEY HAVE TO BE SUPPA DUPPA FUNNY! Okay? OKAY PLEASE REVIEW I'M DESPERATE! 


	3. Stuffed Animal Trama Finale

Okay, by the way, I have this new thing about names and their meanings, so if you know the meanings, you get to make up YOUR. OWN. CHARACTER! I know. Cool right?

ENJOY!

* * *

Lightning was sitting on his bed, breathing heavily in the middle.

_I… want… the… rabbit…_ the panted. If you just saw him, you would think he was on crack. (AN: Okay, I will admit that I have no idea what someone on crack would look like.) He finally got up, went into the hallway and into Adriane's room.

When he got in, Adriane had been sleeping deeply. The room was so messy; he had to work hard but cautiously. Lightning went to look for Mickey.

He looked under the bed, but only found an eye lash curler. Then he looked near her computer but only found embarrassing picture of her and her friends singing karaoke. SO he put one in his pocket to put it on his website. Then he looked under her pillow and found… her Hello Kitty™ underwear. Thoroughly disturbed, he let it flutter to the ground and went back to work. Then he stopped in front of a wardrobe. He looked through it and found a small antique jewelry box that looked like an heirloom. But it was large enough to hold Mickey.

Since it looked like a very precious thing to her, he opened carefully… to music box tunes. He slammed it, but not hard so that it would break. Adriane rolled over then fell silent and still. Lightning was EXTREMELY anxious because Mickey was in the box. He opened quickly, took Mickey out and then closed it. He was fast about it, so the music didn't have time to play.

Lightning sighed and began to walk out with the rubber rabbit when he paused. Then he ran to the box again, opened it to let the music play and started dancing with Mickey. Adriane started to wake up so Lightning ran out in a hurry before Adriane could figure out what was going on. He ran into the hallway closet and locked it.

"Got to squeak! Got to squeak! GOTTA SQUEAK!" Lightning screamed and started squeaking Mickey… and that's when the squeaker popped out.

"Oh… no." Lightning muttered.

* * *

**In the morning…**

"Has anyone seen Mickey?" Adriane walked in the room where everyone was eating breakfast… and gagging since Thunder was today's chef.

"Typical." Lukane muttered to Terra. "Adriane is always losing stuff."

"NO. I kept Mickey in the jewelry box Mom gave me before we cam here."

"DID YOU LOSE THAT TOO!" Lukane panicked.

"NO, it's there where it was before." Adriane snapped, stomping her foot.

"Oh, thank God."

"Terra, have you seen it?"

"No."

"Thunder?"

"No."

"Hot Spot."

"Sorry.

"LUKANE!"

"NOPE."

"Okay. Hey Lightning, how about you?"

"Uh… Uh… no! Heh, hehe… Why would you think I have Mickey?" Lightning asked flustered.

"Lightning…." Thunder looked furious.

"OKAY! I HAVE MICKEY AND HIS LITTLE SQUEAKER FELL OUT WHILE I WAS SQUEAKING HIM! I'M GUILTY AND I'M SORRY!" Lightning started bawling like a little kid.

It was pathetic.

"LIGHTNING!" Terra screamed. "WE TRUSTED YOU!"

"I know…" Lightning sobbed. "I hate myself for it!"

"Let's hurt him." Hot Spot suggested.

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed, charging at Lightning.

"Hold on, wait!" Lightning backed away then began running. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"STOP!" Adriane screamed, morphed into a cat, and a lightning fast black flash passed everyone. Next thing everyone knew, everyone except Adriane had painful cat scratches on their faces.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone screamed, holding their faces from the pain and emotional anguish.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Adriane scolded them all. "This rubber toy has gotten everyone possessive and selfish. And Lighting was acting like he was on crack without Mickey!"

Everyone hung their heads in shame.

"Now, Mickey may be gone, but we all have each other. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone sighed.

"NOW WHO WANTS A COOKIE!"

"ME!" Everyone jumped up as Adriane went into the cookie jar and got everyone a cookie.

_Good thing I baked forget-it-now cookies._ Adriane thought evilly as everyone munched on them. Then the phone rang.

"I GOT IT!" Adriane screamed and ran to the phone and picked it up. Everyone listened in as Adriane talked to whom ever was on the other line. But they could only hear Adriane.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom! I know. I miss you, too. Don't worry, the jewelry box is safe. It's special to me, too…" The rest went on for an hour, until… "Would you like to talk to Lukane? Mom, what do you mean you only need to speak to me? What? You mean it's… Okay. I understand. I know what to do. You and Dad taught Lukane everything we know. Yes, I know you didn't teach us everything YOU know… Do you want to talk to Lukane so he'll know what's going on as well in your words? Okay. Here he is… I love you, too." Adriane looked at Lukane. "Mom…"

"I heard." He took the phone. "Mom?" Lukane talked to her then said good-bye and hung up the phone. Adriane looked at each other and sighed.

"Guys?" Adriane looked at everyone. "We need to walk to you…"

* * *

And here is a sneak preview for the FUTURE!…. (The next few chapters might be drama, but the preview is humor…)

_"I loves my bally! You're the bestest **EVER**!"_

_Adriane then walked in with a yarn ball._

_"My yarny can kick your bally's ass." Adriane mentioned and then cracked up._


	4. Sandilo

Disclaimer: I don't smoke pot. HAPPY? Oh, wait. Wrong phrase…. I don't own Teen Titans. (I'm an idiot…)

BTW here is what Adriane looks like. (I drew it.) http/ for letting us stay at your house while we deal with this whole… incident thing, Mrs. Brinker!" Terra smiled as she poured milk into her cereal bowl. It was 7:00AM and all of the Titans were at Lukane's and Adriane's house for a while. Specifically saying, it was a lovely spring morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the breeze was blowing gently through the leaves, spreading the scent of flowers around, and the old man next door had turned off the cursed lawn mower.

The only thing wrong was that Adriane was still in bed, while the rest of the titans were at the breakfast table.

"Oh, don't mention it, dear!" Mrs. Brinker smiled, pouring herself a glass of hot chocolate. "It's a pleasure! Beside, Adriane told me SO much about all of you in her letters and phone calls!" Mrs. Brinker was a pleasant woman, really young actually. She was the age of 31, and she was very pretty. She had black hair with woven blonde highlights and Asian shaped blue eyes, because her grandmother was Japanese. "Now if only Adriane would wake up…" She looked at Lukane. "Lukane, could you please wake Adriane…." She stopped as a rock song began to play on the radio. "Never mind, just go get her."

"ADRIANE! YOU LAZY BUM! YOU GET YOUR BIG BUTT DOWN HERE!" Lukane yelled.

"I could have done that…." Mrs. Brinker sighed. She stopped short on the sip of her coffee

"What-? Oh crap." Lukane sighed.

"What?" Lightning asked, chewing on his sausage.

"When ever Adriane comes back home, from like camp or in this case, the Tower, she gets a little joyful, and she kind of forgets if people are staying over…."

"What's that mean?" Thunder asked.

"UNDERWEAR!" Adriane sang in a hair brush, sliding in the kitchen, which was connected to the breakfast room, in a Hello Kitty camisole and panty and sock set. Her hair was pulled up into pigtails with dice pony tail holders. "I HOW I LOVE THEE! JOYYYYYY!"

"Good morning to you too, Adriane!" Lukane sarcastically greeted smirking

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS…" Adriane dropped her hair brush and her jaw almost fell to the floor. "Oh… NOOOOO!" She ran out as everyone cracked up at her. Hot Spot even did a hideous impression of her with a spoon, while Mrs. Brinker let everyone in about the last time she did that, and how she slid into a plant.

5 minutes later, Adriane walked in with a pair of jeans and a pink tee shirt, blushing like an idiot, while everyone was trying not to laugh at her as she took a banana from the counter. Lukane was the only one not hiding his amusement.

"Go ahead and laugh, I did it purpose." Adriane sighed, smirking at the laughing Lukane.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA… Wait… Oh…" Lukane sighed, and everyone began to laugh at HIM.

"Mom, when do we go to-?"

"Soon, sweetie." Mrs. Brinker interrupted. "Everyone needs to finish though."

"DONE!" Everyone took the last bite of food from their empty plates, and slammed their forks on their plates.

"…Okay lets get ready."

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

5 hours later….

OH GOD!" Lightning screamed, waking up in the T-van, with Adriane in his face.

"How many times do I need to repeat that you must not wake me up with your face so close in my facial area zone?" Lightning made an imaginary circle around his face to show that Adriane had indeed crossed the line of said facial zone area.

"Jesus, someone woke up on the wrong side of the car seat this morning," Adriane remarked. Lightning sat up, dusted himself off and shielded the morning rays from his eyes.

"I heard you talking in your sleep. I heard something about a 'sex territory'." Lukane blanched. "Any good?"

"What was any good?" Lightning spoke carefully.

"Your dream."

"Oh!" Lightning faked laughter, acting immensely slow. "The _dream_! I, er, I…can't remember it…"

Terra made a sympathetic face. "Hate it when that happens. Especially the kinky ones. Racks my brain all day trying to remember it."

"I wish I could forget mine…"

"What was that?" Adriane asked.

"Er…nothing!" Lightning stooped.

"Hey, Lightning, is this your first time wearing normal clothes?" Adriane asked. "It's the first time I've seen you like this. You look nice!"

"Yeah." He blushed, tugging at the bottom of his Good Charlotte tee shirt Adriane made him buy at the mall because it looked nice on him. His ripped jeans made him look skinnier than he was, but it looked nice as his hair fell in his face.

"Yeah, why DO you normally wear a _skirt_?" Hot Spot asked.

"BECAUSE MY MOM MADE ME! SATISFIED?" Lightning screamed, as Adriane giggled.

Hot Spot stopped the car, turned off the engine and got out, and everyone followed his lead, while Lightning avoided any contact with anyone, as he found particular interest with the forest floor.

Wow, an ant.

Double wow, a stick.

For 5 hours, the Titans had been following Mrs. Brinker in her car to a large cabin somewhere in the middle of these HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE woods. The trees were covered in moss and the gloomy leaves gave everyone the message that something dark was going to happen.

"Wow…" Adriane's eyes widened. "Mom, we haven't been here since-…"

"I know." She eyed Lukane, who was trying to flirt with Terra.

"WELL ISN'T IT THE STRANGEST SET OF TWINS!" A booming voice rang out from the cabin porch. A man, the age of 35, with platinum blonde hair with brown eyes was standing there, smiling at Adriane and Lukane.

"DADDY!" Adriane squealed. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, the last time I saw you, you were this tall!" Mr. Brinker held up his hand to the middle of his chest, 3 inches above Adriane. "You're shrinking."

"DAD!" She giggled, and gave him another big hug.

"Good morning, Mr. Brinker!" Lightning greeted him. Mr. Brinker shot him with a dirty look.

"If, you…" He eyed every boy except Lukane. "If ANY OF YOU **ever** so anything to Adriane, or did anything…"

"WE WOULD NEVER DO THAT OR THINK OF IT! WE SWEAR!" Hot Spot freaked.

"Dad, chill." Lukane sighed. "Adriane is considered one of the guys."

"Adriane, if any of these guys-!"

"The biggest thing any of them have done with me is challenge me to an egg roll eating contest?"

"Did you kick their butts?" Mr. Brinker asked, smiling.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!" She squealed, "I beat Thunder by 7 rolls! I ATE 20 ROLLS!

"Yes, it even beats MY record!" Lightning thrust his chest out as if he was all that.

"BY 18." Thunder growled.

"SHUT. UP." Lighting flexed his powers into his palms.

"Lightning, stop it." Adriane ordered. He stopped at once.

"Okay."

"Okay, now time to get serious." Mr. Brinker sighed. He motioned everyone to come inside, so everyone followed.

Inside the cabin was pretty baron. Picture frames bared the walls, hanging above furniture that looked pretty antique, but durable. They looked like they had come from a cathedral of some sort.

Lightning kept to him self when he was a picture of a 17 year old woman holding a little black haired baby girl. He knew exactly who the too were. IN the backround was 20 year old boy with platinum brown hair looking at them for a distance, he looked solemn, but at the same time, he was yearning to be included.

"Okay, Adriane, Lukane… Do you know what to do?" Mr. Brinker asked, stopping at a door.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Have no fear, everyone!" Adriane exclaimed happily. "Unlike Lukane, who only reads the books, I interviewed everyone one in our clan about situations similar to this one. So we can do it the right way… LUKANE!"

"Buzz off Adriane! I read all of the details! Researched all of the spells!"

"_YOU_ BUZZ OFF!" Adriane screamed. "Rules are **meant **to be broken! I asked EXPERIANCED people! I asked our clan elders!"

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" He screamed. Adriane and Lukane began arguing, until Mr. Brinker stopped them.

"Hello? Have you forgotten?" He asked.

"Okay, sorry." Adriane gave Lukane a dirty look.

"Alright." Mr. Brinker opened a door to a dark baron room. White sheets and an inflatable mattress had been tousled around on the floor in a chaotic matter. A figure was lying on the floor, breathing heavily under a sheet.

"Hey, uh…" Adriane walked in the room, Lukane and the other titans following. "Are you okay?"

The person under the sheet sits up, and the sheets fall off of him. The boy is of at least 18 that had long shaggy brown with black highlights, dark olive skin and black penetrating eyes that made Adriane jump stared at her with a super pissed off look. He had on black baggy pants, and no shirt. (A.N.: Okay, so I saw a cute guy looking JUST like this at the mall, reading one of my favorite manga stories. He was wearing black clothes. HE WAS SO MY TYPE. But I was too shy to talk to him. SO I made up a character based on him. :giggle:)

"You're one of THEM…" he muttered.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so." Adriane laughed nervously.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" The boy jumped from his sitting position and tried to pounce on her.

"CONQUIESCO!" Adriane screamed. A dark blue light (think ravens powers) slammed him to the wall. "I don't want to hurt you."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" The boy screamed. "You turn me into one of these… SELFISH MONSTERS, then you put needles in my arm, and lock me in a dark chamber!"

"Didn't my dad already explain it?' Adriane asked.

"I don't believe it." He hissed. "It's impossible… to not have been born the correct species…"

"Hey, you're talking to a cat girl. Welcome to the club."

"But…" The boy's eyes filled with tears.

"Did you feel right as a wolf?" She asked. "Were you accepted? Treated fairly?"

The boy shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"Can you understand me now?" She asked, lowering the boy to the ground. He sat on the ground, his body shaking.

"The woods were never really your home. It is now here, with us." She coaxed. "You could understand the rocks and the trees…. Can you now understand you're free now?"

"But…" The boy shuddered.

"Sandlio, we know you're scared…."Adriane squatted down next to him. "But… we're going to treat you fairly and accept you. You're one of us now."

"You promise…?" He asked.

"Yeah, I promise."

I KNOW it was LAME! But it WILL go back to humor, and there will be a one shot for Adriane and Lightning (NOT romance!)


	5. New Friend: a crappy chapter

Okay, new chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't want to write it so just look at the other chapters for one! XP

* * *

"Adriane, wake up sweetie." Mrs. Wiles shook Adriane in her uneasy slumber. Adriane sleepily opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Come on, Ma…" Adriane threw her covers over her head. "It's 6:30! Let me sleep!" She fell quickly back to sleep.

Mrs. Wiles was not going to give up with out a fight. She stripped Adriane's sheets away from her, and a breeze of the cold morning air rushed to her.

"MOM!" Adriane shrieked.

"Adriane, Sandilo has to wake up early. Someone needs to wake him."

"You wake him." Adriane took her sheets back. "Or get Lukane to do so. He deserves it for being an idiot."

"Adriane, Sandilo will only listen to you." Mrs. Wiles hung her head.

Adriane stayed silent. She grabbed her giant hand-me-down sweatshirt fro her cousin and threw it on, covering her Hello Kitty panties. So she slept in her underwear sets. Big deal. She jumped from her bunk from the bunk bed she slept in when family met together to the ground. She could feel the morning shiver through her worn out argyle knee high socks. She walked through the hallway to the room Sandilo slept in. She quietly opened the door and stepped in, silently closing the door behind her.

Sandilo lay on the inflatable mattress, sheets thrown on him. He lay in a position a dog sleeps in and his breathing was strong and husky. Adriane had sympathy for Sandilo, but something about him made her sad. He reminded her of the family trouble he had before she turned 10. She pinched herself to keep from crying and walked to him and got on her knees next to him.

"Sandilo, wake up." Adriane gently shook him.

"Wha…?" Sandilo rose a bit, looked at her, a look of hope on his face, and then he twisted it with anger. "GO AWAY!" He shouted, swiping at her face. "I want to sleep!"

"Yeah? Well so do I." Adriane smiled nervously. "But I woke up, didn't I?"

"I command you to LEAVE." Sandilo screamed and he fell asleep in a split second.

"Hmmm…" Adriane got an evil smirk on her face. She got a hold of Sandilo's sheets, and stripped them away in a fast motion.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the cold air trapped him.

"Good! You're awake. Get up!" She smiled.

"Fine." He muttered, his black hair falling into his dark face. "What are we doing?"

"Eatting." Adriane smiled.

"Okay." Sandilo grinned.

With a matter of an hour, Adriane and Sandilo were eating cereal. Well, Adriane was eating cereal. Sandilo was eating a buffet sausage, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and other carnivorous foods. Half of them weren't even cooked all the way. But Sandilo didn't care. He didn't know why it was a big deal anyway. He continued to wolf down the food.

Lightning walked in, wearing nothing but black black pajama bottoms. He jumped seeing the two at the table.

"Adriane? Why are you up?" Lightning yawned, stretching.

"I have to wake Sandilo up every morning from now on." Adriane smiled sarcastically. "But it's okay, because he knows how to use utensils. Thanks to Dad."

"Tough." Lightning grabbed one of Sandilo's many biscuits and a jar of jam. Sandilo grabbed it out of his hands and stuffed it in his mouth. "HEY!"

"He's doing you a favor." Adriane chewed on her coa- coa puffs. "Some of his food isn't cooked."

"WHY is that such a big deal?" Sandilo asked. "You humans are seriously…. Eh… I don't feeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll weeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" He grabbed his stomache.

"Oh gee." Adriane sighed, not looking surprised. "Come on. Get you to the bathroom." She grabbed Sandilo's arm and pulled him upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Lightning was sitting in the living room, fiddling with his Nintendo.

"You've been a good boy today so here's your reward." Adriane grabbed and dog toy and threw it to him. Lightning smiled as Sandilo stared at the ball for a long time. Adriane looked up from her book and took it out of his hand and threw it down the hallway. He ran after it and came back with it in is mouth and then Adriane repeated 50 times.

"I LOVES MY BALLY!" Sandilo smiled, holding the ball to his chest when Adriane was finished. "YOU'RE THE BESTEST **EVER**!"

Adriane took a yarn ball from under the couch and shoved it in his face.

"My yarny can kick your bally's ass." Adriane smirked and cracked up.

"Hmmph." Sandilo sat down on the couch hold his toy as he became occupied with his toy, the door bell rang. Adriane ran to answer the door, and when she opened it, Lightning and Sandilo heard her squealed.

"OMG NO WAY! BECKY I'M SERIOUDLY SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO GLAD YOU CAME:DDDDD"

"WHOA, cat woman!" A husky, female voice answered. "I'm glad I'm here too!"

"COME ON!" Adriane pulled in a curvy, Hispanic girl of about 15 in the room.

'Lightning, Sandilo, this is Becky, my best friend. And Becky, this is Lightning and Sandilo." Adriane greeted to everyone.

Becky nodded and waved. "Sup?" She looked at Lightning. "So YOU'RE Lightning…" Becky smirked.

"…Yes… You're point?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're Skirt Boy!" Becky laughed out loud.

"Gggrrrr…" Lightning growled, angry at that. "I can tell I don't like that much already!"

"Hee, hee…" Becky giggled.

"Hey, Adriane!" A voice came from upstairs.

"I'll be right back! Just talk to Lightning and Sandilo, okay?" Adriane ran up stairs. "Guys, what is it?" She called out.

"Thunder and Lukane are having a fist fight." Terra sighed.

"So?" She asked. "Let them fight. They'll feel pain later."

"They're having the fight in the you're room staying in."

"THUNDER! LUKANE!" Adriane ran into the room. "CUT IT OUT!"

Adriane froze them with her powers just as they were both about to punch themselves. She separated them and unfroze them.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Uh…" Lukane blushed.

"Lukane… I was… he… HE SAYS HE THINKS I'M WEAK!" He blurted out

"You asked 'What's a canary? Some kind of bird?' And I advised him to think before he would speak."

"Then I hit him. He hit me… Him… Then me…" Thunder remembered.

"Well… no more fighting!" Adriane advised as her mother called everyone down to dinner

"Wow, you have a couple of face bruises, Thunder!" Adriane wowed as they all walked down the stairs.

"I do?"

"Yes." She nodded, as they entered the dining room. Thunder spotted Becky, who was nicely chatting with Mrs. Wiles.

"Adriane, who's that?" He whispered to her.

"Huh? Oh. That's my best friend Becky." Adriane smiled. "She's awesome. You'll love her."

"Hmm." Thunder stared at Becky.

Becky turned around, to face Thunder.

"How'd you get those bruises on your face?" She asked.

"These?" He pointed to his face.

"…Yeah."

"He got run over by a dirt bike and they left a tire mark, Becky." Adriane joked, sarcasticly. The two cracked up.

"What's so funny?" Lightning wrinkled his nose, angry.

"Nothing…Nothing." Adriane laughed, wiping away a tear from laughing so hard. Becky continued to laugh. "It's just…. PFFT! One time Becky fell off her dirt bike and some guy accidently ran over her arm and it left a dirt mark, and when she wiped it off…" Adriane started laughing again. "IT LEFT A BRUISE IN THE SHAPE OF A TIRE TRACK! HA!"

"Sounds fun." Thunder smiled at Becky. She smiled back.

"Hey, I just realized..." Terra began. Everyone looked at her. "If there were ten of us, and we all had ten dollars... we'd all have, like, a thousand dollars!"

And after a complimentary silence, Becky bluntly stated "But ten multiplied by ten is a hundred."

"DAMN! I'm taking PSAT's tomorrow!" Terra muttered. Everyone laughed.

* * *

All of the cool kids review. And there's a link of a pic of Becky I drew on my profile:D 


	6. A chapter in which

Okay. So this was a request from a reviewer who wanted to know some things. So here's the answer!

* * *

The Chapter in Which Adriane Tells a Story About How the Titans West Got Together and Learned the Indiana Jones Theme Song Remix to the Hokey Pokey.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH." Adriane licked away her hot chocolate mustache.

" 'Tis a lovely night for a girly girl sleepover in which we listen to the great, awesome band Lemon Demon." - real band. Terra smiled.

"More tea, Madame Terra?" Becky asked in a British accent, holding the Producers thermos of hot chocolate.

"Why certainly, Senorita Becky." Terra held out her "Life is Good" mug and Becky poured some in.

"This is fun!" Adriane smiled, looking at the clock that informed them that it was 5:00PM

"Cha!" Becky grinned. "Oh by the way, Adriane, Terra. I never got the full story straight about you guys got the team together. Could you tell me?"

Terra and Adriane looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, first… have you seen our 'tower'?" Adriane asked.

"Yes." Becky smiled. "A giant underground "T". I love it."

"Yeah." Adriane nodded, proud.

"So it was a new city and close to another city with a bunch of weird hobos or something with powers." Terra began.

"Wait, weren't you, like, turned into stone or something?" Becky interrupted.

"Yeah, I was. But some guy named Red X revived me." Terra nodded. (The Right Thing to Do, by Draco Blade. READ IT.) "Anyway…"

* * *

A year before…

"So…." Adriane nodded at the male twins before her. The two were… different from the rest. They had accents, well… sort of… they had a certain way of speaking. They also looked different. Less than Hot Spot, but they were different. She could feel a certain bond between them. They were twins. Completely different looking, acting, and somewhat sounding, but she could sense a certain bond with them. "Where you guys from?"

"We were born in Vietnam, but when we turned twelve we moved to the states." Thunder replied. "You?"

"Um… Boothbay." Adriane nodded. "It's… cold up there."

"Huh." Lightning nodded.

"So… did you get your packing done?"

"Yep."

"Same here."

WEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOOOOO WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWOOOOOOOOOO

"We have a disturbance in section 5!" Terra ran into the control room and hit a few controls. "Some- oh geez."

"What is it?" Lukane and Hot Spot ran in from the gym.

'Uh… we have a hobo that has a mind control powers." Terra said bluntly.

"…What's he doing."

"Making people dance."

"Okay… I think we can handle that." Adriane nodded.

At the incident…

"DANCE PEOPLE DANCE!" The hobo screamed. People were trying to resist they're sudden urge to dance, but the hobo's mind control powers were no match. "MOVE THOSE HIPS! SHAKE IT! SHAKE IT!"

"Um… excuse me sir… What are you doing?" Adriane walked up the hobo.

"I lost my job as a Broadway dance instructor 20 years ago!" He yelled. "I WANT TO MAKE PEOPLE DANCE!"

"…Would you like to teach us to dance at our tower?" Adriane asked.

"Okay!" The hobo stopped controlling everyone and walked with Adriane.

Back at the tower…

"Okay!" Adriane smiled at the leaving hobo. "Thanks for teaching us the Indiana Jones theme song remix to the Hokey Pokey!"

"GOOD BYE!" The hobo smiled and walked away.

"Bye, Mr. Adams!" Adriane waved as he walked away and closed the door. "Mr. Adams is such a charming guy!" She turned away and stopped, seeing everyone giving her a death glare. "WHAT!"

"YOU MADE US DO THE HOKEY POKEY." Lukane growled.

"SO? We DID stop a guy from destroying things, right?"

",…true."

THE END!

* * *

Are you thinking what I'm about to say? Yes. That's right. REVIEW OR I WILL RAPE YOU. 


	7. An Amazing Delay

A Chapter in Which There is an Amazing Delay (w/ the author! XD)

* * *

"IDIOTS!" I screamed from the marron couch of the Titan's West living room. 

….

"I am talking to them." I point to Thunder and Lightning. There was an akward pause. "Okay look," I say, breaking the pause. "I don't have anything funny to say. I haven't been able to work on my fanfics so much because of school. And yeah. It sucks. And my friends are all "OMGISH! IF I HAD MY OWN FAFICTION SERIES I'D WORK ON IT ALL THE TIME AND BE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!

"Shut up. It gets stressful. And now that I have free time." I reach for the phone. "I will procrastinate further with the telephone."

- Meanwhile, At Morian Bloodmoon's House -

_**Ring ring**_

Mae Chan: I'm not answering.

Me: Pick UUUUUUUPPPPPP.

Mae Chan: (picks up) WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Me: I want a long and involved conversation.

Mae Chan: … Go ahead.

Me:… MARCO.

Mae Chan: POLO! (hangs up)

Me: (sighs)

"You might have noticed that Titans West is more of Adriane's and Lukane's story. Their my characters. I love them. They need attention and have to have the spotlight."

There was a long a akward pause again.

"Yeah, I still don't want to work on the fanfic just yet."

* * *

END 


	8. AN AMAZING MISSION important

**A Chapter In Which The Author Needs Inspiration**

* * *

**TO:** All Readers Everywhere 

**From:** AKA (Amazingly Krazy Author)

**Special Convert Operation Assignment**

**Assignment Description #1**

Give me some inspiration and tell me what you want to see in your reviews in the following chapters. Try to remember that the story is mainly about Adriane and Lukane. And how Adriane his friends with Thunder and Lightning, as well as Becky. Tell me if the thing should be funny or dramatic. Also, someone has been stalking me on my email, telling me to

**Assignment Description #2**

Find a way to make my Literature teacher to stop giving us a test Monday. Hurting him is not an option because he's a funny teacher.

**Assignment Description #3**

Find a way to get my World Geography teacher fired. He is extremely annoying and he keeps telling us we've made a rule 3 violation. He is very fat and ugly and is a foot ball coach if that is any help.

**Assignment Descripton #4**

Enter my contest if you like drawing

send it to me on deviantart and send me a note on it w/ your subscription

**Assignment Despriction #5**

At 1PM tomorrow, go to Lows in the refrigerator section. There will be a cardboard cutout of a polar bear on display. It be holding a sign that says "THIS WEEK ONLY! POLAR BEAR REFRIGORATORS! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE COLD! Steal this sign and alter the sign so it reads "POLAR BEARS!!! GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE COLD!" And place it in front of a pet shop. Send me a picture of this, you in front of it.

FEILD NOTES ONE! 

I love you all. HUG  


All of the cool kids do their assignments.


	9. French Toast A La Mode?

Disclaimer: You know what this is. You know what this does. Please Read the rest after the buzz.

BUZZ

* * *

Huh. Oh, hey everyone. It's me, Connor. The author. (Um, yeah. I'm a GIRL.)

Anyway, I have recently read all of my reviews to this story and I have thought and thought and thought. So I have decided to reward this kind of devotion. But I only have a small amount of time. If you go to my Deviant-Art account, I will have a contest posted on my page in my journal. Send me a picture of a scene you liked in my fiction, or a funny short story to relate to it.

Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I am going to try on the Thunder and Becky pairing I created a while ago. So… here it is! Morian Bloodmoon is writing half of the next chapter, so this should keep you happy until THAT gets finished!

* * *

Thunder was having a rather interesting dream.

"_Honey, I'm home!" Thunder shut the front door of a ridiculously LARGE house of 9,999 rooms. _

"_I'm in the kitchen, darling-doo!" A voice called from within the abode. _

_His footsteps echoed as he walked into the high ceiling entrance hall made of pink marble, where he stepped under an elaborate amethyst chandelier and was met with a few maids wearing- um… let just say they appeared to just have stepped out of a Panic! At the Disco music video._

"_How was your day, sir?"_

"_Not bad." Thunder replied as one took his coat as the other took his suitcase for him. The maids left in a hurry, remaining in a continuous bow, which Thunder insisted was not necessary but nonetheless let the creature moonwalk in his departure whilst Thunder followed the appealing smell coming from the kitchen_

_He leaned either hand on the sides of the kitchen doorway and sniffed an almighty inhale._

_Betty Lopez turned around from being occupied by the stove to greet Thunder wearing not only a cheeky grin but merely an apron which said 'KISS THE COOK'._

_Thunder reacted to it as if Becky wearing a frilly apron over a (insert what you guess is under her apron here) set was a normal supernatural event "Something smells nice." He commented as he sat on the table, enjoying the view._

"_I'm making oyster pasta!" Becky announced, turning back to stirring her concoction. She took a diamond studded spoon, and scooped up some sauce. _"_Want to try some, Thundy?" She offered, outstretching a spoon of sauce, sitting on the table in front of Thunder._

_Thunder accepted the offer of food tasting. He licked the sauce covered spoon much too long than considered normal and ended it with a seductive lick of the lips. "Tasty."_

"_Or you talking about my outfit, or shall I say: Lack of, or the sauce?"_

"_Both, of course."_

"_Rawr!" Becky giggled._

_Thunder rested his elbows on the Egyptian cotton table cloth, as if in a pout like position. "Are Lightning and Adriane coming for dinner?"_

"…_That's what the Oyster pasta is for, silly Billy!" Becky nodded, swinging her legs until one crossed over the other in another V.S. pose._

"_Darn, do they have to come over?" Thunder asked in a rather whiny tone. "I was hoping-"_

"_I know." Becky giggled. "I have some time set aside for that…"_

"MY SPIDY MAN FELL IN THE TOILET!"

Thunder fell to the hardwood floor with a loud THUD that shook the whole house. Thunder looked around and sighed with disappointment as he realized he was now, unfortunately, in the real world, where Becky would never wear a-

"SPIDER MAN FELL IN THE TOILEETTTT!!! WAAAAH!!!" Thunder heard the cry of desperation and he jumped up and ran to the source of the loud police siren impersonation. He finally found it in a lobster trap themed bathroom, where a little boy around the age of 3 wearing a batman pajama set was crying horribly next to the toilet.

"… Can I help you?" Thunder asked, not amused.

"SPDER MAN FELL IN THE TOILET!" The boy wailed and pointed to the lavatory seat. Thunder peeked inside to see the shiny, plastic action figure of Spider Man, the man spider, in the toilet.

"I'm sorry." Thunder said trying not to laugh as everyone walked to the doorway.

"Andy, dude. Get a LIFE and cut it out with the Gotham City superheroes!" Adriane cried out, as the boy fished him out. "ANYWAY. Thunder, Andy. Andy, Thunder" She pointed to each one as she introduced the two.

"HI!" Andy said as he offered the toilet water soaked for a shake. Thunder noticed it had pale and darker spots of vitiligo.

"Um…" Thunder pretended to take it. "Same."

"Anyway, I'm a calico cat spirit-like… THING." Andy said.

"Cool." Thunder said, pretending to care. He turned to Adriane. "Where's Becky?"

"Outside." Adriane yawned. "I dunno how she even can get up this early. G'night."

"Wait, what time is it?" Thunder called after her as she walked back to her room.

"5 in the morning." Adriane yawned again.

Thunder walked through the slightly darkened house and to the backyard. Becky had been kicking around a soccer ball, the porch light being the only way she wouldn't be running into trees.

"Oh, hey, Thunder." Becky said. "Nice goatee."

"It's not a goatee, it's a…" Thunder was lost for names for it.

"Whatever it is, it tells people you're fun and perky!" Becky winked and she kicked the soccer ball against the fence. "Right?"

"Can I join you?" Thunder asked.

Becky nodded and kicked him the ball. They kicked around to each other a bit. After an hour, the two were sitting the porch steps, talking.

"So how are your brother and mom?" Thunder asked.

"Mom's a horrible prude as always and Georgey is still perfect." She rolled her eyes.

"You and your mom don't get along well?" He asked.

Becky sighed. "My mom is a journalist for tabloid magazines and my brother just went to Harvard and my mom is just super duper happy!" She sighed. "Of course, my mom must of wondered what to do with me when I was born since they already had the perfect son!"

"What happened to your dad?"

"He left us." She said. "I miss him."

"Mine did too. Well, he was in the Military and went missing in action soon after. He was pronounced dead a year later."

"I'm sorry." She said. "Were you close?"

"Yeah."

"Same here."

Thunder stared at Becky as she started at the ground. Thunder couldn't help but smile a bit. She was complicated when you first meet her, but easy when you know her.

"Want some French Toast A La Mode?" Thunder asked

"What's that?" Becky asked, giggling a bit.

"Its French Toast but it has vanilla ice cream on it with syrup. It's the only way I actually eat breakfast anymore." He added at the end.

Becky smiled. "Sure, it sounds good."

A few minutes later, Becky and Thunder were chomping down on Thunder's breakfast food. Becky seemed much happier than before… and a bit happier when Lightning walked in.

"Hi, Mr. Kilty-Pants." She giggled.

"Good Morning to you, too, BECKY." Lightning hissed as he grabbed a cereal bowl and took an oatmeal packet. "And as you can see, this morning, I've decided to wear PANTS and not a kilt so ZIP IT."

Becky shrugged and took a bite of the vanilla ice cream scoop.

"How are you up, anyway?" Lightning asked. "It's 6 in the morning."

"I'm a morning person." Becky shrugged.

Unnoticed, Adriane had walked in and taken Lightning's cereal bowl.

"Hey!" Lightning warned, but he didn't do anything as Adriane put cereal in the bowl and started to eat from it. Thunder was beginning to notice that if Adriane did something that would annoy the normal person to Lightning, such as wake him up at four in the morning to talk, tease him or, in this case, take his cereal bowl, Lightning would do anything.

And in speaking of waking up…

"Hey, where's Sandilo?" Thunder asked.

"He was shipped off to my uncle's house to learn about his powers." She answered. "By the way, Terra says if he's powerful as my dad says, he might try to get him to join the team."

Everyone was silent at "Join the team."

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Everyone jumped at the yell and looked toward to where it was coming from: Lukane's room.

"Luke, wake up!"

Everyone was suddenly aware that Lukane was being slapped in the face

"Jesus, wake up!"

"I'm up; I'm up, MOMM…" They heard him mumble as he recognized the voice.

"Lukane! Wake up now!"

Everyone looked at each other, still aware of someone slapping his face.

"OW! Sodding hell! I'M UP, STOP HITTING ME!"

"WAKE UP, LUKANE!"

They all heard water splash and Lukane yell again

"I. Was. Up," he growled.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Mrs. Wiles called after him as he walked his drenched self into the dining room and grabbed some toast.

"WAKE UP Lukane!" Adriane giggled. Lukane tried to swipe her.

* * *

Please read and review! I hope you liked it! And MORIAN FINISH THE CHAPTER! 


	10. Massage Chair of Revenge?

A Chapter in Which The Story is Back! xD

Disclaimer: You know what this is, you know what it does. Please continue reading after the buzz.

(BUZZ)

* * *

"How was your school year?"

Becky Lopez upturned her head to look into the dark, mischievous eyes of the Titan, Thunder, a smile of cool and composure spreading across her face. She lazily leant back on the handle of her luggage and crossed over the ankles of her feet, trying to make it look as if his appearance did not faze her.

Couldn't let him get too cocky for his boots.

"_You_ should know," Becky retorted, subconsciously tucking a strand of long, dark brown hair behind her ear. "You practically called me twice a day." Thunder uncharacteristically turned bashful. "You should follow those instructions for cleaning your teeth, not sending me letters."

Thunder arched an eyebrow roguishly. "Are you suggesting I should brush my teeth more often?"

Becky shrugged her shoulders with childish slapdash and made no comment, ignoring the fact that Thunder's teeth shined like the brightest of car lights.

"Not to mention," she carried on, "That you tried to fly into my house and completely destroyed my living room and possibly put my mother AND grandparents into an early grave!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THEY WERE VISITING?" Thunder asked. "And I wanted to see you."

"Just because I'm Adriane's friend, doesn't mean you have to HOUND me all the time." Becky rolled her eyes. "I mean, now that I'm stay over at the tower for the summer SHOULD mean you'll get annoyed with me just as much as your brother is."

Thunder sighed. "Need help with your stuff?"

Becky nodded. Thunder took a duffel bag of hers as Becky took up her backpack. They headed to the guest house. Lightning was waiting there

"YOU." He hissed. He got all up in Becky's face. He wasn't pleased. Before he could say much less anything, Adriane's voice rang out, yelling:

"HEY EVERYBODY! I'M BACK FROM THE GROCERY STORE! LIGHTNING! I HOPE YOU HAVEN"T DONE ANYTHING STUPID LIKE TRY TO MICROWAVE ICECREAM AND POP ROCKS AGAIN!"

Lightning gave Becky a displeased scowl and stomped off.

"WHO WANTS BREAKFAST?!" Terra yelled out.

"ME!"

Thunder and Becky almost flew to the kitchen. Sandilo had happily ate every meat product in the kitchen, while Adriane and Terra both fought over the purple dinosaur from the cereal box. Hot Spot looked through the Life cereal, dismayed.

"Crap, I have no Life!" Hot Spot explained, making Lighting give everyone a performance an unplanned, even for him, impression of a whale, squirting milk through his nose. Lightning had to explain why it was so funny in between giggles, making everyone explode into laughter.

"Is this the daily routine?" Becky declared. Everyone shrugged, Thunder slightly smiling at Becky's joke.

Lukane walked in the room, looking rather bushed. He yawned, his normally well kept hair doing mental things, and he was looking rather out of it.

"WAKE UP sleeping beauty!" Becky yelled in his ear, waking him up. He looked at her, angry after his brutal awakening, and he scowled.

"I am, PRINCE CHARMING!" He hissed.

Becky instantly took a handful of eggs, as if threatening to throw them.

"I WAS JOKING!" Lukane cried out.

Becky put down the eggs and sighed.

"Hey, Becky, it's your birthday in 2 days, right?" Thunder asked.

Becky paused in her seat after taking a bite of her apple. She swallowed the chewed fruit and nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'm going to be 16." She looked at Adriane, who was still 15. "Ha… someone's still the baby!"

"SHUT UP!" Adriane whined.

"So, Becky, what do you want for your birthday?"

"The new Halo 3 game, some new pony tail holders and a gift card to the Discovery store. I also want a massage chair." She said as Lightning and Adriane had a sword fight with their chopsticks left over from last nights Chinese take-out.

Thunder looked up from his note pad, and hit it behind his back.

"HEY EVERYONE I HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA! Why don't we go to the mall?" Thunder asked everyone.

Sandilo looked up from his book he was reading upside down. "What's a mall?"

Adriane went through a failed attempt to explain to Sandilo what the mall was, using finger and hand puppets, flashcards, even a skit to help.

No avail.

-----------

Becky sighed as everyone they rode to the mall. "Are we there yet?" She asked.

Terra shook her head. "No."

Becky shrugged as Thunder tried to show of his muscles to her.

"You do not impress me, Thunder." She said.

Thunder blinked. "Uh… All the girls like them though even Adriane! What do you think of me Adriane?" He said flustered.

"My life is brilliant…" She sang

"WHAT?" Thunder looked at Adriane, who was not paying attention because she was listening and singing to her bipod.

"MY LIFE IS BRILLIANT! YOU'RE LIFE'S A JOKE! I'M RICH AND FAMOUS! YOU'RE ALWAYS BROKE! Your homemade Star Trek uniform really isn't impressing' me. You're suffering from delusions of Adequacy!"

Everyone sang along with her as she sang more. "YOU'RE PITIFUL! YOU'RE PITIFUL! 'YOU'RE PITIFUL! IT'S TRUE! You never had a date that you couldn't inflate… And you smell repulsive too… WHAT A BUMMER BEING YOU!"

"CRAP I have no idea what to get Becky!" Adriane yelled at Lightning as they looked around Claire's.

"I'm not surprised." Lightning scoffed. "She's not a proper girl, although nothings wrong with that!" Lightning quickly added, seeing Adriane's evil eye.

"Meehhhh, what am I going to DO?!" Adriane rang out.

"Maybe Thunder has some ideas?"

"YES!" Adriane grinned. Adriane took out her t-communicator and opened it, dialing Thunder.

He came on "What is it?"

"Do you have any ideas on what Becky wants for her birthday?"

"She wants the new Halo 3 game, some new pony tail holders and a gift card to the Discovery store."

"When did you catch all of that?"

"Becky told me when Adriane won her fight for the purple dinosaur and Lightning was looking at Adriane the way he was when he was reading those magazines from-."

"OKAY UM YEAH THANKS THUNDER!" Lightning turned off the communicator.

"That was weird." Thunder muttered, turning off his own. He sighed and looked at Becky, who had purchased her Icee and pretzel. Becky turned to him.

"What did the Firefly want?" Becky smirked.

"He just wanted to know when this was over with." He shrugged as they went to sit down on a bench.

"So did you guys do anything interesting while I was gone?" Becky asked.

"Compared to Sandilo getting major food poisoning after eating 9 raw hot dogs, no." Thunder joked.

Becky laughed a bit and took a bit from her pretzel, just as some kids from a table behind them laughed. Becky looked at them and they looked away. She shrugged and the two continued talking, as the others continued laughing.

They finished up their food and went to throw it out, when one of the girls from the group yelled to Becky. "Hey, do you always drink icees and really fatty pretzels?" and before Becky could answer, she said. "Because I don't want to be your size, EW!"

Becky's questionable expression quickly changed into hurt. She wasn't fat. She was a size 10, and she was pretty like that anyway, but those guys didn't think so. Becky quickly threw away her stuff and started running away, when Thunder caught her shoulder and stared at the people as their laughter died down.

"APOLIGIZE!" He snarled, staring them down

"Pfft. Make us." A guy smirked.

So Thunder stared down at them for a long time. Just as some guy with his lunch passed by them, he had taken it away from him and thrown it all over the girl and guy.

"YOU- YOU…. YOU-!" Before the leader of that pack could call them the worst thing they could think of, Becky and Thunder ran off, with Becky screaming "YOU ALL SUCK AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS BUTT UGLY!!!"

Thunder and Becky were running. And running. And running. And running. And they were running so quickly they didn't notice when they ran past Adriane and Lightning in Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Okay, we've got the ponytail holders, the Halo 3 game, and the gift card." Adriane recalled, counting off with her fingers. "But I feel like we're missing something."

"UM OKAY YEAH." Lightning nodded. "But can we look somewhere else? Those girls at the counter are creeping me out." He said, and jabbed his thumb toward the giggling girls in a way as if he wanted to jab them in their eyes.

Adriane rolled her eyes and lead Lightning out. "You know, it's kind of cute how Thunder really likes Beck, don't you think?" She asked him.

"YEAH, I don't really care for her, but Thunder likes her, so I'll put up with her." He shrugged. He looked at Adriane as she was looking down at her communicator. "Adriane, I-!"

"Come on, let's go look for that last bit of her gift." Adriane said. She grabbed Lightning's wrist and ran with him.

Meanwhile, Becky and Thunder had just stumbled into an empty elevator, laughing and breathing hard.

"Oh my GAWD!" Becky laughed. "I can't believe you did that!" She paused, turned around and looked at him. "Why did you do that?"

Thunder stared at her a long time and then drew in a deep breath. Might as well… He thought. "I like you Becky." He began, as it started going to the top floor. "I like you a lot, and…." He paused. "It bothered me that they were making fun of you. I mean- I just…" He sighed. "I really like you."

Becky smiled a bit and instantaneously jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "You're so sweet!" She giggled kissing his cheek.

Thunder immensely blushed as Becky pulled back. "Becky, I…"

"I've been suspecting for a few days now, and let's just say I've really liked you too." She said, winking.

Thunder was silent for a bit, and he started grinning like mad as they made up to the last floor, and the door opened.

"Come, let's go find the others." He grinned, taking her hand. She nodded and they went to look, just enjoying each other's company.

Two days had passed, and Becky was opening her present over a bowl of spaghetti with candles stuck inside. So far, she had opened up her gift card from Terra, the Halo 3 game from Adriane, a dead rat with a bow on it from Sandilo, pony tail holders from Lukane, and a really, REALLY cool collectors edition football from Thunder. Lightning didn't get her anything, and in exchange Thunder proudly whacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what about me?" Hot Spot yelled out. "I have a present for her!"

"Awww, thanks- HOLY CRAP!" Becky's jaw dropped seeing the massage chair with the big red bow.

"DUDE!!! How'd you get that?!" Thunder's jaw dropped along with Becky's.

"I got with the money my agent gave me for agreeing to stay quiet in this story! NOW I CAN FINALLY LEAVE WITH A BIG BANG!" Hot Spot cackled. "MWA HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" He skipped out, putting on a hat and holding a brief case.

"Hey's what's your new address then?!" Becky called out after him as he went through the door. "I want to send you a thank you card!"

"It's 123 Main Street Nomands Land, Steel City!" He yelled back. "Thanks!"

**Hey what's Superman's favorite meal?**

**_-A salad with a side order of REVIEWS! (And justice) _**xD

Anyway it was hard for me to keep Hot Spot in the story. Sorry!


	11. When I was your age, Pluto was a planet

Disclaimer: 

* * *

It was a quiet, bright morning. The birds were singing they're hearts out, the weather was perfect, and the guy with the house above their underground T-House wasn't mowing his lawn for once!

Lightning had groggily dragged himself in the empty kitchen, mumbling and rubbing the back of his bed head, taking a plastic cereal bowl from the cabinet, while also getting a box of cheerios from the bread box, and soy milk from the refrigerator. He sat at the table and started counting the cheerios. He had just got about to 90, when Terra barged in.

"Hey Lightning!" She smiled. Lightning looked at her, nodded, then looked back down, seeing he had lost count. He sighed and began counting again.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…"

"LIGHTNING!" Becky barged in. "Dude what day is it?"

"The 19th…" He yawned, loosing count again, and giving another try.

"Hey, Lightning!" Adriane skipped in, taking a seat next to him. She grabbed an extra spoon from the drawer, and took a spoonful of Lightning's cheerios.

Lightning stared at her for a long time, and then sighed, deciding to start counting the amount of cheerios she was taking.

Thunder strode in, giving Becky a kiss on the cheek and he looked at Lighting. "Hey, are you counting your cheer-?"

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME COUNT MY CHEERIOS?!?!" Lighting screamed knocking the bowl off the table, as Lukane walked in, slipping on the milk and al the way down the hallway, into the laundry chute, falling into the laundry room with a loud crash.

"I'm okay…!" Lukane shouted. "Owie… D:"

Everyone looked toward the end of the hallway, and then they all shrugged it off and continued with their activities. Lightning decided to grab a couple of pop-up waffles instead of cheerios. He put them in the toaster, also getting some for Adriane. After they popped up, He placed them two on a plate.

"1, 2." He counted them, feeling satisfied. "There." He gave a plate to Adriane, grabbing a bottle of syrup and practically using the whole thing, while Adriane helped herself to taking some spoonfuls of the syrup and putting it on her own waffles.

"You guys…" Becky sighed, looking at Adriane and Lightning. "Adriane, when Lightning uses too much of the syrup, mustard… whatever, you need to STOP SHARING THEM!"

"It's called team work." Lightning hissed at her.

Becky wrinkled her nose and got a grapefruit.

"So, Becky, how's your mom handling the moving trucks?" Adriane piped up.

"Some guys have been complaining they have to drive so long, but they get paid so they're happy."

"You're MOVING?!" Thunder's jaw dropped.

A million bad ideas rushed through his mind. Either A) They were only moving one house down, but the address wasn't approved by the USPS, so when Thunder TRIED to write letters they would "RETURN TO SENDER", B) Becky was moving to another country where communications from the US were forbidden, or C) Becky was moving to another planet, like Pluto, which isn't a planet. But that would be worse, because they might not be able to hold onto a long distance relationship. Then they wouldn't be able to say "When I was your age, Pluto was a planet," to their grandchildren. Because they wouldn't have grandchildren because they wouldn't have children that would have kids because they wouldn't have been married because they wouldn't have a relationship! (AN: I hope you under stood that…)

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? My mom decided to move her business to Metal Town so I get to live here now:D" Becky smiled

Thunder, overcome with relief and utter joy, embraced her and spun her around. "Are you serious?! This is the bestest of things that's ever happened to m

"Ah." Becky muttered.

"YEAH Thunders on medication." Lightning nodded, gulping down a waffle.

"YIPPEE:D" Thunder yelled out, jumping up, accidentally hitting Terra, who was holding a hot pan of sausages.

"OW!" Terra yelled, dropping it.

Sandilo appeared from his hiding, sniffing around. "FOOD!" He growled, pouncing on the sausages like they were his prey. He began to gobble them up each in one bite.

"SANDILO!" Adriane screamed. "Don't eat those they're still-"

"IT **BURNS! **D:" Sandilo screamed, running around. Adriane flagged him down and put a bunch of ice cubes in his mouth.

"Better?" Adriane asked, and smiled as he nodded.

* * *

Simon says touch your nose 

Simon says touch your toes

Turn off your computer (HA! Simon didn't say so! xD)

SIMON SAYS REVIEW!


	12. Rock Paper Scissors Dare and Insomia

Disclaimer: I own the OCs. Nothing else

* * *

"Eh- what? STOP POKING ME ADRIANE!!"

"Lightning, are you alive?"

"No DUH."

"Can I ask you something?'

"WHAT?"

"Ask me in the morning."

"BUT I WANNA KNOW NOW!"

"Why is this so important in three in the morning?!"

"Why do you wear a kilt?"

"… Oh my BUDDAH are you serious?"

-nod-

"Okay, this job doesn't pay enough… or at all."

"Are you going to answer or not?! D:"

"Because I'm a man lady. HAPPY?"

"I knew you'd know the answer!"

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No."

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!"

"Because I get really hyper and crazy when I'm tired and I just had 10 plates of French toast a la mode:D"

"Glorious."

"Hey, that sounds like something Starfire would say!"

"Meh."

"You know what Raven would say?"

"… What?"

"ANGST! AAANNNNGGSSSSTTT!"

"I. Hate. You."

"Now, now! That's not very nice!"

"…"

"Besides, you know I'm awesome."

"GRR. Am I going to stay awake with you?"

"Pleeeaaasseee?"

"Fine. On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to play Rock, Paper, Scissors, Dare with me."

"What's that?"

"Its when we Rock, Paper, Scissors, but the loser has to take a dare from the winner."

"Did you make that up?"

"Yes."

"GREAT I LOVE IT!"

"Okay… ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!"

"CRAP I LOST! D:"

"Okay. I dare you to go to Terra and tell her about something from our conversations."

"OKAY!" –runs to Terra's room-

"AND maybe if I'm lucky, she'll fall asleep on the way and I'll get my sle- WHOA YOU'RE BACK EARLY!"

"Terra said some swear words then she ALSO said that she knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you're a man lady."

"… Ready for the next round?"

"Yep!"

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!"

"And I lose again."

"HA! HA!"

"Okay go ahead."

"…"

"Lightning?"

"I just thought of something weird for you to do…."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"IS TOO!"

"Is not!"

"Well if you can't dare me to do anything I'm going to truth you!"

"… Huh?"

"What was related to the weird dare you wanted me to do?"

"… But-!"

"TELL ME!"

"Adriane, I-!"

-snore-

"Whoa you feel asleep that quick?"

-snore-

"Are you really sleeping?"

-snore-

"Wow you're sleeping!"

-snore-

"Okay, let me just pull you over out into the hallway…."

-snore-

"And know you get our complimentary hallway suite! Enjoy your stay in the boys wing!"

-snore-

-closes door and sleeps-

* * *

REVIEW OR FEEL THE WRATH OF MAN LADIES! 

And flamers will be fed 1000 plates of French toast a la mode and be forced to play Rock, Paper, Scissors, Dare until death do you FEEL PAIN! xD

_**FANFICTION CONTEST! xD**_

_Remember in this chapter when Lightning said he didn't want to dare Adriane because his dare was too… 'weird'?_

_WELL **YOU** GET TO WRITE THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WHERE LIGHTNING DARES IT! Any rating, genre, etc is accepted and anything can happen! The winner gets a picture from me on Deviantart! Send me your submission through the Fan Fiction private messages! _

_**Join or Morian Bloodmoon and I will send you flying into a crowd of man ladies**_


	13. Bees, baking soda, and porn

Disclaimer: I'm an idiot.

* * *

"TERRA! TERRA! TERRA! TERRA! TERRA!!!" Both Adriane and Lightning screamed, running to their leader.

"What is it?" Terra looked up from her magazine.

"You'll never guess what happened while we were out in borders!" Adriane started "A-!"

"I WANNA TELL HER! I never get to tell her anything!" Lightning whined

Adriane scoffed and rolled her eyes. "FINE FINE. Tell her then."

Lightning drew in a deep breath. "Well-!"

"Just MAKE SURE to tell her that while I was trying to drag you out of the porn section that some random pizza hut employee ran in, crying and screaming and running in circles, and then you had to jump on him to make him stop so I could figure out what was wrong and how it turned out he was stung by a bee so we had to find baking soda and water to make baking soda paste, but the baking soda was really old and he ended up fainting after we applied it on the sting and someone called an ambulance and after he was hauled off you walked back into the store again and you were the 1000th customer that week and all of these balloons feel from the ceiling and there was also confetti and the manager awarded you with lots of money and then you bought like, all the porn magazines there, and then you also bought a coke." Adriane told him very loudly.

"… ARGH!" Lightning yelled out loud and he stomped off.

Adriane looked at Terra. "That's the problem with men. They leave out EVERYTHING."

* * *

**Flamers and non-reviewers will be stung with my swarm of baking soda eating porn reading bees. BEWARE. no joke  
**


	14. Butt's, Guns, and Voldemort

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. The characters Thunder, Lightning, Terra, Hot Spot, and all those other guys belong to Cartoon Network and DC comics. Becky, Lukane and Adriane are all copyright of ME and no one else. Not even Cartoon Network can buy them from me. I have no interaction with Cartoon Network anyway.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy karaoke-video games-movies-popcorn-pizza-night. Everyone was going crazy and popcorn and pizza were all over the walls. Everyone was now watching Marie Antoinette since it was the girls choice to vote for a movie. Becky wanted to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but it was voted best two out of three. 

"HEY I CAN SEE KRISTEN DUNST'S BUTT!" Lightning shouted during the 3rd scene. Adriane hit him hard in the head.

After the movie was over, everyone was playing truth or dare.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS ADRIANE!" Terra laughed.

"EEEEWWWW!!!" Lightning and Adriane shrieked.

"Okay, how about a hug that we video tape and put on youtube?"

"Fine." Adriane muttered.

SO they hugged.

Then they started dancing.

Music: WE MADE THIS CITY ON ROCK AND ROLL!!!

KER-POW!

Someone poofed in… IT WAS LORD VOLDEMORT:O AND DEATH EATERS!

"BOOO! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!!! We all destroy all muggles cuz they suck. Yes. YOU PEOPLE SUCK WITH YOUR HULA HOOPS AND BALL POINT PENS GGRRR!!! With my tens of millions of minions, we will kill all estimated 6.1 billion muggles. Easy. WE MAKE FIRE…!!!!! With out minds! 3"

BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!

Adriane shot them all with a machine gun.

DON'T MESS WITH MUGGLES!

* * *

…Yeah. It's pointless to just totally waste around with wands. I can easily kill Voldy with a machine gun within 1 second instead of muttering a complex 2-minute long spell followed by a gust of sparkles shooting out of a twig. I was watching HARRY POTTER last night so that's why. ALSO: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. 

Do NOT mess with us.


	15. Evil cookies and flammable flour

Disclaimer: I own Adriane and Lukane...?

* * *

"MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA I THE EVIL SCIENTIST LIGHTNING CLOUD WILL NOW MAKE A DEATH CONCOCTION:D"

"Dude, We're only making cookies, okay?" Lukane rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. We're making a batch of cookies to give to Becky so she can get a bad stomach ache."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like Becky." He turned back to the bowl of flour and took out some matches. "Now, to make the flour black to make it taste burnt without even burning it…."

"DON'T LIGHT IT ON FI-!"

_**BOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The flour exploded and the whole kitchen was floury.

"HEY Lightning. Did you know flour is flammable? Like REALLY flammable?!" Adriane poked her head in and said.

"SHUT IT WOMAN!" Lightning screamed

* * *

**Flamers and non-reviewers will be thrown into a pit of flour and set on fire.**

Yeah, no joke! Flour is very flammable. Haha. :3


	16. Titans West Press Conference

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is canceled. But only Cartoon Network and DC Comics own them. (fails)

* * *

_**Setting:**__ Titan's West: A Chaos Story Press conference. Reporters are scrambling in their seats and talking to one another as camera lights flash up at the stage. ADRIANE, comes up on the stage to the mics followed by Titans West. Reporters shout questions as camera men get their cameras rolling for the world to watch, as the lovely IZZY, world class transcript writer and Storm Hawks muse types up the whole thing._

**Adriane:** Hello everyone. I'm glad everyone could make it today since this conference was in such short notice. Thank you all so much for coming here, I'd especially like to thank all of the fans on for supporting us, sending us great reviews… But more importantly to our creator… Chocohip2000… she's done an AMAZING job writing our tale for us. Right now Terra is handing out a press packet to all of you, and while that is dispersed, I am willing to answer any questions you might ha-

_Reporters are now standing up and shouting "When is the next chapter?!" and "Why the heck is it taking so long?" Questions continue until…_

**Adriane: **(screaming into the microphone) QUIET! (stops screaming) I'm willing to answer questions, but please, be so kind as to raise your hand, which I'm sure all of you learned in Kindergarden…. Oh goody! Yes! You, in the traffic cone orange shirt…

**Reporter 1:** Can you tell us why your author is Chocohip2000 on and Chocochip2000 everywhere else on the interwebs?! And where has she been?!

**Adriane:** Oh yes, good question… her screen name on the famous site of is a bit of a typo… She forgot to add in a C before the second H. For the second question, Chocochip2000, or Connor as her real name is, has been busy. She's had summer school during July and then she's also had other things, like vacation and now she's in high school. She HAS kept Titans West in her heart, and plans to finish the next chapter very, VERY soon, or at least when she gets her personal computer back, for she's been using her family computer for checking updates. She also called me with a sugar high excuse, and although she was inaudible, I managed to catch the words "Daytime television…", "Evil…" and "Must know who is the baby's daddy." And you sir, in the chicken suit?

**Reporter 2:** I N WHICH OF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS DO YOU DIE?!

**Adriane:** … Next question…? Yes you, the one wearing the… "I SHIP ADRIANE AND LIGHTNING FOREVER" shirt… (okay that's a creepy shirt…)

**Reporter 3:** Can you give us any details of the on-set relationships?

**Adriane:** Well, Lukane has found a particular interest Terra, though she has Beast Boy, and Thunder and Becky are happy to pronounce that they are a 100 couple, and Thunder has even given her a promise ring… (smiles as the reporters go "AWWW" and "HOW CUTE!", as Thunder blushes and smiles) Yes, yes… I know. As for the flaming rumors going around, Lightning and I have no relationship and-

**Lukane: **ADRIANE AND LIGHTNING SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**Adriane:** SHUT UP LUKANE! Any more questions…?! Yes you, there.

**Reporter 4:** Yeah, um… How far has the next chapter been done, and can you tell us what Connor plans to have in the next chapters?

**Adriane:** Um, yes. Connor has finished the next chapter by about ¼. She just plans to find a way to get it all on Microsoft Word. She wants to show that she can make a more complex and interesting plot, with more drama. As for what she plans to have next, Thunder and Becky's relationship gets much, much deeper, Lukane ACTUALLY gets a girlfriend, and Lightning has an HIV scare after having sex with 3 hookers at a bar.

_The reporters in the audience all freeze and lose their voices. There is a 5 second silence which is broken by Adriane as she says… _

**Adriane: **AND the scare is totally false, just an FYI.

_The crowd goes wild with happiness as Lightning fan girls throw their undergarments at the teenage lightning bug._

**Adriane:** Other questions? Ah! Yes, you!

**Reporter 5:** What is this new fanfiction that has been posted?! Is it truly done by Connor? Or is it a copy cat author?

**Adriane:** Well, Connor has become obsessed with Storm Hawks as well, and she's been creating a new character Izzy, who is actually typing up a press conference transcript which can be read by the administrators.

**Izzy: **(The beautiful and gracefully Storm Hawks fan character stands up, still typing like Speedy Gonzalus)

**Adriane: **Now, I would go over a few more things in the packet, but I answered most of the questions here. (Flips hair theatrically) Now if there are anymore more questions by fans or reviewers, but keep them serious or absolutely hilarious please… (Peeks over Izzy's shoulder to read the transcript.) And- HEY! Izzy's using adjectives!

**Lightning:** (looks on with Adriane) Well, 'theatrically" is an adverb. And she's fast enough to get away with it.

**Adriane:** No she's not.

**Izzy:** Yes I am. I can even talk while typing, see?

**Adriane: **YOU CAN NOT TALK AND TYPE AT THE SAME TIME, IZZY!

**Izzy: **Watch me.

_Adriane and Izzy continue to argue as the amazing Izzy continues to type. Reporters are departing in groups of twos and threes as camera men shut of their equipment. Izzy notices the press conference is over and asked Adriane…_

**Izzy:** Should I stop typing now?

**Adriane: **YES.

* * *

Read and review! Anyone is allowed to leave more questions if needed! Toodles 


	17. WHEN THE WORLD EXPLODES!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. _Yet_. MWAHAHHA! XD

Author's note: My amazing super long and epic chapter is coming up, keep your shorts on until Christmas break

* * *

**ADRIANE AND BECKY ARE PLAYING PATTY CAKE WHEN THE WORLD EXPLODES!!!!!**

"Patty Cake! Patty Cake!" Adriane and Becky chanted, clapping hands "TITANS RULE! WE'RE SO AWESOME AND WE'RE CO-!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!_

**LUKANE AND TERRA ARE HAVING A DEEP CONVERSATION ABOUT FOOTBALL WHEN THE WORLD EXPLODES!!!!!**

"So I was watching football," Terra started "And-"

"Was I there?" Lukane asked.

"No, because Beast Boy was kicking your _you know what_ for trying to flirting with me. Anyway they were running around and throwing the ball and then- and then-

"Was I there?" Lukane asked again.

"No. And then-

"Was I there?"

"No. And then-

"Was I there?"

"No. And then-"

"Was I there?"

"NO!!!! YOU WERE NO THERE!And then-

"Was Adriane, Lightning, Thunder, Becky, or anyone else there with you?"

"…And then they won the game."

…

…

…

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!_

**THUNDER AND LUKANE ARE ENJOYING AN AFTERNOON NAP **

–**TOGETHER-**

**WHEN THE WORLD EXPLODESSS!!!**

Thunder and Lukane slept on the couch, side by side upright, resting their heads on each others shoulders. (They fell asleep during a movie.)

"ZZZzzzzzzzzzz… Becky, you're sooooooo prettyyyy." Thunder snored. "Do you want a piece of bazooka bubble gum…? You can keep the comic strip inside…"

And so Lukane snored. "Zzzzzzzzz… Dr. Phil, you're sooooooooooooooooooo HOT…."

That's when Thunder snapped back up and looked at Lukane like he had grown two heads. "EEWW!"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**WHILE BECKY IS PICKING BUGS OUT LIGHTNING'S HAIR LIKE A BABBOON, THE WORLD EXPLODES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"So ANYWAY!" Lightning chirped, while he applied some nail polish to his toes. (He was a little drunk) "And I was talking to Robin and he said if I was behaved I could become a civilian with a whole benefit packet, so I could like a millionaire, right? And I said "No, I'd rather finish being a titan, because I love being in the same tower as Adriane. And he said 'But Lightning, _Would you like to come into my room?_' And that really creeped me out, since he was sort of taking off his clothes. And then- HEY ARE YOU EATTING MY HAIR-?"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**THE TITANS WEST IS DEFEATING ALL OF THE VILLANS IN THE WORLD WHEN SUDDENLY HOT SPOT COMES BACK AND HE'S PREGGERS!  
**

"LUKANE!" Hot Spot yelled wearing a pink mumu with a flower print and clown shoes YOU BETTER NOT DIE IN BATTLE! You need to take care of our baby-!"

THEN THE DARK LORD VOLDEMORT APPEARS!

"AVADA KEDAVRA, HOTSPOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-** It didn't work." Hot Spot blinked.

* * *

_**And the world didn't explode. I guess. **_xD 

Review and don't flame or else the world will explode and it will be ALL YOUR FAULT.


	18. Early morning spit takes and melons

Disclaimer: Wait, is this a good time to say "Diss Flamers"? It's not? It's DISCLAIMERS?! Well Eff this.

Lightning yawned and knocked over the beeping alarm clock off his end table. He yawned, rolled to his side and sat up. He saw that time it was on the not quite dismantled waking device. It was 5:00. He blinked and yawned. It was too early for today since they had combat practice on OTHER days but not today.

_At least I can get to the last box of poptarts before Adriane. Ha ha. Poptarts. _He rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. He stood up and wobbled to the kitchen. He blinked. He wasn't the only one there.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled out.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Adriane screamed in response.

Both Adriane and Lightning stood there for a good five minutes, waiting to see if they woke up anyone. After the long silence, Lightning spoke

"…YOU. SCARED. ME." He growled

"Well YOU scared ME!" She stuck out her tongue. She blinked. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Lightning looked down. He was only wearing sweatpants. "Because I can… not wear a shirt?"

Adriane rolled her eyes and went to put her vegan waffles in the toaster.

Lightning sat down in a chair at the table and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you EAT those tastless things?!"

"WELL." She began. "My parents are making me go vegan because-"

"Oh yeah. That." He muttered.

"Oh by the way, did Thunder tell you what was going on today?"

"Um… yeah some guy is going out in the park to act like Borat, right?"

"… What? NO! Ew! Not THAT!"

"Uh… No, I didn't hear. He didn't tell- He didn't tell me!" Lightning said in shock. Thunder ALWAYS told him everything.

"Oh… Well nevermind!" Adriane smiled nervously, getting the other two waffles.

Lightning stared at Adriane, who's lips were pressed tightly together as if she were hiding something. As soon as she sat back down next him, he asked "What's going on?"

Adriane's head snapped back up. She stared back at him for a bit then said. "Thunder's giving Becky a promise ring."

Lightning felt like throwing up all over Adriane's waffles. He had hated the fact Thunder was spending so much time with Becky. Then he hated the fact that they were going out. Now a promise ring meant that he'd have to the hate the fact the two might get MARRIED someday!

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Adriane butt into his thoughts.

"Why does Thunder have to be dating Becky? Why couldn't he just be gay like I thought he was for so long? Is it just me or something? I really don't know." Lightning sighed in response. He took up his glass of orange juice and started gulping it down.

Adriane stared at him for a long time then said "At least he doesn't have sex with three hookers at a bar."

And that's when Lightning took a spit take.

"Fuda- Wha- I- Uh….What about hookers? What bar are you talking about?"

"Thunder told me everything." Adriane took a bite of her waffles. "He told me 3 months ago after you had some HIV scare. He told me you took a blood test and that you're clean."

"HE TOLD YOU EVERYTHING?!"

"It's no big deal."

"YES. Yes it is." Lightning squinted at her. "And we're in Nevada, and prostitution is legal here."

"Doesn't make it right."

"If it's legal, it's right!"

"Have porn magazines really made you that horny?" Adriane rolled her eyes.

"WHY YES ADRIANE. They have. They've made me also realize that you have a small set of melons."

Adriane had been drinking green tea at the time. As soon as Lightning said "melons' she started choking and sputtering.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Adriane hissed. A red blush rose to her cheeks as she kept her lips tight so they wouldn't curl into a snarl

"Hey, they're small but really perky." Lightning was enjoying watching Adriane writhe in humiliation.

"You-! I can't believe you Lightning!" Adriane almost yelled. "I can tolerate the porn magazines but what you just said… I wish you HAD gotten HIV." She scooted away from him.

"Wha- NO! I'm sorry. I was only joking! It was a JOKE! I promise!" Lightning begged for mercy.

"OH REALLY?" Adriane murmured.

"Give me a break! I'm a hormonal guy! It's not like I'm proud about it or anything! Honest!"

"Take a break, Lightning." Adriane rolled her eyes. "By the way, do we have any fruit around here?" She asked.

"… We have melons-!"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MELONS."

Flamers and people who don't send reviews will be pelted with melons! And I mean the FRUIT kind. Not the body kind.

BY THE WAY READERS: This is last chapter until the sequel. Yes. SEQUEL. Everyone will be two years older. There will be dragons, hooker boots and the occasional awkward talk about _you-know-what._ STAY TUNED!


End file.
